Kagome
by KagomesMagicalLife
Summary: What if Kagome falls into the well to the ninja world and not the feudal era. How will things be different? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Wow! I knew story coming your way *Ducks and points* Look here it is! xD

Kagome, By KagomesMagicalLife xD

Summary: What if Kagome falls into the well to the ninja world and not the feudal era. How will things be different?

Pairings: Kagome x Sasuke, Sakura x Lee, Naruto x hinata, Other undecided.

Here we go! xD

* * *

The sun shone brightly over a beautiful home. It resided on top of a hill, lead to by a lot of stairs. The tori was bright red and symbolized the old shrine. In the area there was three shacks. The prayer shack, The well house and an old two story house. The family that occupies this house, are kind and quiet. But on some occasions hilarious. This family is known as the Higurashi family.

Yumi Higurashi, The middle aged woman stood outside sweeping the property, awaiting for when mourners or anyone come by to visit the ancient shrine. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a sun dress, with a blue apron and house shoes. She smiled as a flock of birds flew by.

Souta Higurashi, A young boy, sat in the lower level of the house eating some waffles he popped out of the toaster. Groaning, remembering he had to go to school.

Jii-chan Higurashi, a elderly man went on and on about legends of the shrine. though he knew his grand son doesn't listen, he loved to talk about them.

"Late!"

Souta chuckled, remembering why he loved school mornings. A raven blur ran past the kitchen door to make her breakfast. That was Kagome Higurashi, An ordinary girl who attends High School. Her last year, she being seventeen almost eighteen. She was medium sized, pale Raven haired girl. She had brown eyes and a acceptable figure. Her feet, splatted onto the wood floors, getting ready for school.

She ran upstairs putting on a long blue skirt. She brushed her teeth as she put on her white collared shirt and socks. She started to brush her hair after rinsing her mouth. Another day at her boring high school, with her friends. She sighed grabbing her over strapped black bag. She ran out the house.

Her grandfather standing sweeping by the prayer shack. "Oh Kagome, wait let me tell you something about today."

Kagome mentally sighed. Another one of Grandpa's tales. "Today is June tenth, two thousand and ten. Today exactly a hundred years ago, There was time where Ninja would exist. There was this one clan known as the Hyuuga clan. Did you know that we descend from the clan. We have Hyuuga blood through our veins." Kagome raised a brow. Hyuuga, the ancient clan that could block another persons energy flow with one hits of their palms. "Today would be the day that the main house holds eldest daughter would turn seventeen, just like you."

It's true. Today Kagome is Seventeen. Today was her birthday.

"Really grandpa? What's her name."

"Hinata Hyuuga.."

_-A hundred years ago-_

"Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!"

The rookie nine gathered at the Hokages office. Hinata had just turned seventeen today. Oh right.. Hinata is a girl with long raven hair and pearl eyes. Her face was pale with a blush. She glanced around the room and saw all of her friends.

Sakura Haruno, A medical ninja that was trained by the Godaime Hokage. She had short pink hair and emerald eyes.

Tenten, A brunette with brown eyes. She was tan and smiled brightly at her.

Ino Yamanaka, A blonde with her hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

And then there was the guys, Naruto Uzumaki. A loud mouth blond with beautiful blue eyes. He had whiskers on his tan face and placed an arm around her smiling. He was her boyfriend, and the love of her life.

Shikamaru Nara, a pineapple black haired lazy boy that smirked a congrats to her.

Kiba Inuzuka, A boy with brown short hair with his dog Akamaru. Her long ago team mate and one of her best friends.

Choji Akimichi, A man with long brown hair and black eyes. He was slightly chubby but his height covered it. He ate chips faster than a hungry dog.

Shino Aburame, another one of her team mates. A loner who had his face covered by his clothes and sunglasses over his eyes.

Lee, A weird speedo boy, that goes on about the power of youth. His bowl hair cut and thumbs up hands. His smile flashed as he smiled at her.

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend, that caused the whole village grief. The cold and ruthless Uchiha with raven hair and onyx eyes, that were darker than the night sky. Pale skin and a lean and fit body. He was loved by all of the girls in Konoha, except for her. She looked at him like a friend and maybe even a brother. He was quiet and collective and nodded a happy birthday to her.

"Blow your candles Hinata-chan!"

Naruto brought her to a cake that said 'Happy Birthday our Hinata'. She smiled as she smiled and blew the candles. They clapped and gave her gifts. Hinata knew that today would be different, and special. She knew it was because of her birthday, but there was something missing. something that she wasn't going to expect.

_-Present-_

Kagome walked past the well house, pondering on Jii-chan's tale. So Hinata Hyuuga was like her sister. she was born the same day and time as her. weird.

"Kagome!"

She saw her younger brother holding a bowl of fish at the entrance of the well house. He had a worried and scared expression on his face. He turned to her and frowned. "Souta, you know your not suppose to go in there."

"I know, but Bouyo, won't come out. I think he's lost." Bouyo was the Higurashi cat. He was fat brown and black. But he was loved so much. Kagome furrowed her brows and opened the shack door. the well house was always dark and creepy. She never went in it, unless she wanted to get her bow and arrows. She walked down the small stair case..

"Bouyo.."

_-A hundred years ago-_

Sasuke had slipped from the party, and walked down the road of the Uchiha mansion. On his way home, he thought about today. Nothing special, but Hinata's day. He had returned from his long quest for revenge a few months ago, knowing that he was still being watched by anbu. He wasn't trusted, but like he cared. He walked through his childhood house, out to his mothers garden. Remembering the old days that still haunt him. He walked down the path of yellow tulips and too the old well that they used. He remembered one time he fell down that well, looking for Itachi, his big brother.

It was terrifying.

He walked up to the well remembering that day..

_-Present Day-_

"Ah!"

Souta dropped the bowl of fish, scarred as the cat known as Bouyo came from the well. Kagome snickered picking up the cat, with a scolding expression. "Your such a baby." Souta rose with a frown and knocked over the broom. Kagome jumped and turned backing up against the wells side. Souta laughed.

"Oh yeah! Now whos the baby!"

"Shutup." Kagome frowned when she turned to her little brother. Bouyo struggled into her grip. He meowed and pushed his butt to her chest jumping off. Kagome's foot crossed and she fell backwards, into the well.

She yelped as she felt a warm light engulf her. She heard Souta's cry, as she felt a sharp pain in her eyes. She felt like she was falling forever. The light surrounding her glowing a orange hue. She gasped as she felt the pain subside and she landed on the wells ground with a thud.

_-Now-_

Sasuke shook off the unwanted and painful memories. He turned to leave but stopped when he felt a familiar chakra spike in the garden. He turned back to the well, the source of the energy. Walking over to the side he glanced down, noticing an orange hue erupt from it. When the light died down he saw a woman. She looked about his age, and looked at him like he was an alien.

Raising a confused brow, he frowned. "Hyuuga," He started finally realizing why her energy was so familiar. "How did you get down there?"

Kagome observed the man above, not liking his tone. How was she suppose to know, and when did he get into the shrines well house? She rose to her feet dusting off her skirt. Sasuke gridded his teeth, unknown to Kagome, At the non-answered question. "Answer me." He grounded out, plainly not liking someone on Uchiha property, and worst a unfamiliar Hyuuga.

Kagome blinked at his anger. "What?" She asked, although she knew what he wanted. Sasuke merely blinked at her... stupidity. Hyuuga's were suppose to be smart. Right? "You heard me." He snapped, reaching a hand down the well. He doesn't even know her and shes already annoying him.

Kagome did nothing but grab the pale mans hand. With strength that surprised her he pulled her up, what looked to be with ease. Once she was out of the well, she saw he stepped back away from her. Almost threatening. "Well one, I don't know how i got here?" He noticed the emphasis on the 'Here.' Kagome looked around to find a garden with beautiful flowers, that stretched across to a huge house, that looked to be a mansion. The rest of the place was mostly covered by trees. But she did she many buildings.

"I'll say it again," She turned to him almost afraid. His tone still death-holding. She gasped when she saw red eyes.. Weren't they black earlier? "What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" Sasuke didn't believe her one bit.

_Okay, that's it._

Kagome expression held an attitude look. She frowned deeply at him, although she had a gut feeling that she should get out of there, fast. "Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Hyuuga! I don't know _exactly_ what Hyuuga is, but its not me! My name is Kagome Higurashi! **Hi-gur-a-shi!** Learn it and love it!" She snapped finally.

Sasuke almost, _almost, _faltered at the woman's outburst. Claiming she wasn't a Hyuuga, but her eyes clearly gave it away.

What kind of non-Hyuuga doesn't have pearl eyes?...

**TBC**

How was it :3? Reviews pwease.

10 Required for feed back and for motivation :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two :D

* * *

"W-what are you doing! Let me go!"

Kagome was having the worse day of her life... on her birthday! First she pops up in a world that she doesn't know anything about, a vampire screams at her, and now hes dragging her to something called a Hokage tower. Whatever a Hokage is.

"Stop moving," Sasuke hissed under his breath. This girl, was irritating him to no end. He had her by the forearm and pulled her to his side as they got weird stares throughout the village.

"Why is the Uchiha dragging a Hyuga?"

"I don't know, i thought they were rival clans.."

"They are, maybe there's a new code!"

"Idiot, It's always and will always be forbidden to mix the Sharingan and the Byakugan!"

Sasuke's nose twitched listening to these villagers talk. First of all he didn't know this girl, and now they were assuming he was dating her? Hell no.

Kagome couldn't help but shake with anger. She date this jerk... no way! "Let me go!" She tried again. For some reason she shook as he turned red eyes to her, next thing she knew she was thrown over his shoulder, not being able to move.

"Ugh.." She gave up. whatever or whoever he was, he would pay.

She couldn't see where they had entered as the scene from outside changed to tan colored walls, and a sign labeled Hokage Tower. So this was it. It was not as fancy as it sounded but it was still big. Looking around, they passed corridors and curvy hall ways. They came to a stop as Kagome heard a knock.

"Come in." She heard a squeak as the scene changed again, and she was faced with a brown door. They had stopped walking as Kagome was dropped landing straight on her butt.

"Jerk.." She muttered rubbing her sore spot. She looked up and noticed two ladies starring at her.

"Who's this?" The black haired lady asked. She held a pink pig, and stood next to a woman with blonde bleached hair and brown eyes. She sat at her desk her arms occupied by a pen and paper.

"She pooped up in my backyard, as you see she looks like a Hyuga, but claims she isn't." Sasuke stated clearly irritated.

"Well, who are you?" The Lady with blonde air asked. Kagome stood nervously to her feet and fixed her long navy blue skirt.

"Kagome Higurashi..." She managed.

"Higurashi? What clan is that?" The blonde asked.

"I don't have a clan.." She said. _'What's with these people... what do they mean by clan?'_

"Hm..." the blonde dropped her pen and folded her arms in front of her face. "How exactly did you find her?" She motioned to the jerk.

"She just appeared in my families well.."

Suspicious, suspicious indeed.

"Listen," Kagome stated, "I don't know how i got here.. but i just want to go home." She stated.

"Well," The blonde sighed. "If you don't even know how you got here, then how would you know how to get back?"

Kagome sweat dropped. She had a point. "Plus, you are clearly of the Hyuga clan, but you state your not..." The Black haired lady said.

"Sasuke.. take this girl to Hiashi, he would want to know about this."

So the jerks name was Sasuke... "Hn." He said irritated. He walked out without a warning, Kagome followed him, wanting to leave the weary eyes of the ladies.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at a compound. In the front it said Hyuga clan.

_'So this is were they say I'm from..'_ Kagome looked at the people training and chatting. One of the women did look like her mother. Except different eyes. _'No wonder they say i look like these people..'_

"Uchiha?"

She saw Sauske turn to face a long browned haired boy. With beautiful pearled eyes. "Hyuga."

"What business do you have here?" Kagome saw him turn a gaze to her and raise a brow. "Whose that?" He asked.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair clearly wanting out of this situation. "That's why I'm here, she popped up out of nowhere, and Tsunade told me to bring her here to Hiashi."

"...I see.." The browned haired man looked at her from up and down, causing her to gain a pink tint. "This way." Sasuke followed him as she followed Sasuke.

They came up to a slide door. "Uncle?" The brown haired man said.

"Yes what is it?"

The voice was scary. Almost intimidating, "You have visitors,"

"Alright, send them in," The man opened the door as Sasuke and Kagome walked inside. There in the middle of the room sat a man and a girl. Both with pearl eyes, "Uchiha? What a surprise?"

"Hn." Sasuke motioned to Kagome, "Recognize her?"

The man raised a brow, "I've never seen her before... Who are you?" He asked sternly.

"K-kagome Higurashi." She stated for the second time today.

"Higurashi, nonsense, your obviously from the Hyuga clan."

Oh, these people are nuts! "No," She all but growled, "I'm not."

The old man frowned and motioned for her to sit. "I'll take it from here Uchiha,"

"Hn." And with that Sasuke was gone. Kagome turned to the side where the girl stared at her. She had long purple blue hair and pearl eyes.

"Now Kagome was it?," The man started and Kagome nodded, "My name is Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuga clan, and this is my daughter Hinata Hyuga."

She felt her heart beat._ 'Hinata Hyuga... it can't be..'_

She looked at the girl surprised. "By your look I'm sure you've heard of my daughter.."

Kagome remained silent but, "Is your birthday today?"

The girl gained a blush, "Y-yes.. How did you know?"

"Today is my birthday too."

The people in the room raised a brow. Kagome was starting to understand. If Hinata and the Hyuga clan was here and alive, then she must be 100 years back in time. She went back in time, and had no idea how to get back.

_'Mom... Jii-chan... Souta..'_

_**TBC**  
_


End file.
